


johnlock oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, PTSD John, Pining John, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Being Considerate, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: john cant sleep. some nights he wakes up in a cold sweat,  breathing hard and unbelievably exhausted.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	johnlock oneshot

Sherlock paused, glancing over John. He was dressed in a loose-fitting t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

John always looks pleasant in the mornings, calm. No scowls stuck to his face nor disappoint. Sherlock smiled watching quietly as John poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Did you go to sleep?” John asks.

“Yes. Went to bed around three.” Sherlock said.

“That’s- right, you want coffee?” He asks

Sherlock smiles “yes please.”

John pours another cup, dropping two sugars in and walking over, holding it out to Sherlock.

“Thank you. Sleep alright?” Sherlock asks, sipping his coffee.

John sits in his seat, releasing a grateful sigh. “Was good. Woke up once or twice.” He said.

Nightmares, Sherlock had heard John wake, each time struggling to get back to sleep.

“Sherlock."John said.

Sherlock looked up, looking over John’s face. He had a soft smile.

"Don’t worry. I’m alright" John said.

Sherlock scowled. "Not.. worried. No reason to be” he said. John laughed “y'know, it’s kind to worry. You don’t have to say you aren’t”

Sherlock pauses looking back over at John, his chest tightened at a thought that pushed its way into Sherlock’s line of thought. “Well- if you ever.. uhm.. want to-” Sherlock stopped himself, unsure of what exactly he was trying to say and what words would upset John. John, however, just smiled. Waiting patiently for Sherlock to finish his sentence.

Sherlock swallowed glancing down. “What I mean is, y-you can come down and talk.. if you can’t sleep… I’m always up.” Sherlock said, twisting so his face was in the sofa.

John was quiet for a minute, making Sherlock regret his offer. John was.. sensitive when it came to being seen as weak, or.. damaged. It wasn’t something he took well to.

“That’s kind of you. I’ll keep that in mind.” He said softly.

The day carried on as normal, John went to the shop, Sherlock did several experiments. They went to Angelo’s for lunch.

______—–_____—–______—–______–

later that night

Sherlock paused listening as John shuffled out of bed. He’d woken up a few minutes ago, Sherlock himself had been waiting to see if John would take his offer.

John lingered on the last step, before slowly making his way over to the sofa. Sherlock smiled as John dropped down next to Sherlock. “Can’t sleep..” he muttered, running a hand over his face.

“Tea?” Sherlock asked.

John smiled resting back against the cushions. “Please, that’d be wonderful.” he said.

Sherlock got up, pouring a fresh cup, he’d started a kettle few minutes after John had first woken up, just in case. He poured in a touch of cream and walked back over to John, handing it to him. John smiled gratefully, sipping slowly.

Sherlock sat back beside him, and John scooted closer. Sherlock glances over, John cradling his cup and pressed against his side. The sight made his insides twist. He wanted to wrap John up, hold him as close as possible and for John to hold him back. He couldn’t get away with that.

“Thank you.. Sherlock” he said quietly.

+++Few hours later+++

John stretched struggling to keep his eyes open. “S'rry.. you probably wanna head to sleep” he mumbled. Sherlock paused, he didn’t want John to leave. They had settled into the sofa awhile ago, resting against each other. “No, its.. good. You’re good. Really, uhm..” Sherlock fumbled over his words, painfully aware that he was doing so. John looked at him, bags under his eyes.

John scowled and Sherlock’s insides turned to molten lava. He should’ve let him go.

“.. y'know, we can go.. rest in your bed. If it’s okay with you, it’s just really late and I have to be at work tomorrow, so-” Sherlock cuts him off nodding quickly. John relaxes and stands up, pulling Sherlock up and leading the way to his room.

John crawls into bed and Sherlock slips in beside him.

They settle and John pulls the blankets up farther.

His eyes are already struggling to stay open, his breath soft.

Sherlock smiles. He could do this. Share with John.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_next_+_+_+_+_+_+_

John wakes up, surprisingly warm and just a bit breathless. He turns halting when he received a face full of dark curls. He glanced down, Sherlock was draped over him. A leg pressed between his and arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Sherlock’s breath warm and even. John glanced around the room before finding a clock, 7am. John settled back against the younger man, pulling him closer and looking over his face, lips parted slightly and calm expression. Hair slightly askew. John smiled.

He could get used to this. Waking up beside Sherlock.


End file.
